Medias Verdades
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Elena Gilbert jamás se había sentido capaz de catalogarse como una embustera, y ciertamente lo culpaba a él, por ser el que acarreaba las desgracias a su vida. Pero ella sabía que a final de cuentas, las verdades siempre salen la luz. Spoilers de Conflicto.


_Los personajes de **"The Vampire Diaries" **no me pertenecen, son obra de la imaginación de **L.J. Smith**._

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

.

.

.

**Medias Verdades**

.

.

.

Elena podía engañar a todo el mundo.

Lo cierto es que nunca se pensó como una mentirosa, y siempre había creído que aquello no se le daba bien, porque a final de cuentas, por algún motivo la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

Sus padres le habían inculcado buenos modales, y definitivamente verla mentir, no sería algo de lo que sus difuntos parientes estuviesen orgullosos.

Suspiró, se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza y volvió a respirar, esperando tranquilizarse y que todos sus sentidos la trajeran de regreso a la tierra, donde era Elena, y solo ella.

Escuchó sin mucho esfuerzo los latidos de su corazón que se esmeraban por que ella los notase, la agitación de su pecho que subía y bajaba sin cesar.

La chica estaba recostada sobre su cama, ahí en su habitación, esa que tanto le gustaba por el simple hecho de ser suya, de tener una parte de ella en cada rincón, y por la estructura centenaria que pese a todo seguía en pie y hacía aquella parte de la casa un lugar especial. Era su santuario privado, y también alguna vez creyó que sería su salvación, sin embargo... Ahora, si Elena lo pensaba, la creía parte de su desgracia, como si el inmobiliario tuviese parte de culpa en lo que le sucedía.

Enredó sus dedos en los finos hilos rubios que tenía por cabello, tan voluminoso que le daba un aspecto tan sofisticado, amaba su cabello porque sabía que era envidiado por muchas de las chicas del Instituto, y eso le parecía bastante normal, porque Elena era envidiada de pies a cabeza, por arrancar suspiros al género masculino por el simple hecho de menear las caderas en un vaivén tan simple como el que era caminar. Aunque claro, últimamente parecía que su popularidad iba en picada hacia el suelo, por culpa de ciertos acontecimientos que realmente se esmeraba por no pensar.

Pero todo aquello no importaba en absoluto si volvía a pensar en el lío en el que estaba metida, y aunque intentara culpar al mundo entero ella a final de cuentas sabía la verdad, la misma de la que no podía huir.

Cerró sus ojos lapislázuli y se sintió presa de un sopor que la abrumaba, igual que siempre que luchaba por no pensar y únicamente quedarse dormida, sin éxito alguno, porque los pensamientos y los recuerdos siempre regresaban a ella con un millón de sensaciones que la aterrorizaban.

Y todo era culpa de él, de Damon.

Porque ella amaba a Stefan, nunca había pensado en él como un capricho únicamente por el hecho de que el joven pasara de ella, de su imponente presencia y de todos sus buenos rasgos que la naturaleza le había brindado. No había sido un capricho el perseguirle por la escuela, ni armar una serie de planes, todos fallidos, para atraparle. Porque a final de cuentas lo había hecho, de la forma más inesperada, pero de una mejor manera, y una vez que se había enterado de su verdadera naturaleza, descubrió que de verdad lo quería, que semejante cosa no le importaba.

Elena lo amaba tanto que había pensado en una vida junto a él, y había decidido que era con Stefan con quien debía casarse si algún día tenia que hacerlo.

Damon en cambio, era un asesino, un Vampiro que no luchaba por ser alguien normal, el azabache disfrutaba plenamente de beber la sangre humana y de matar por diversión, de jugar con los demás, con sus mentes y sus cuerpos para entretenerse y pasar el rato. Damon era lo peor que ella pudiera conocer, no se parecía en nada en personalidad a su hermano menor, y eso era lo mejor de todo, porque al menos así no tenía que compararlos jamás.

Pero había algo en Damon que la encendía, que la hacia estallar repentinamente y que hacia que sus pensamientos salieran de su boca sin ningún problema, pero también sin ningún remordimiento.

Había algo en aquellas facciones Italianas tan apuestas, algo en sus ojos azabaches que la hacían perderse en ellos, y eso era justamente lo que hacía, al menos últimamente, y si se lo preguntaban, su mente diría rápidamente que de manera obligada, pese a la verbena que llevaba consigo para evitar aquel tipo de contextos.

Elena hubiese querido no tener que salir de su habitación aquella madrugada que Damon la llamó, que se atrevió a invadir su casa a la cual había sido invitado, al menos a parte de ella, para atormentarla, y era justamente por ello que la rubia había tenido que salir con todo el pesar de su corazón, porque el cruel vampiro amenazaba la vida de su hermana pequeña, Margaret, y sin duda alguna ella jamás podría permitir que algo le pasara.

Sus pies habían avanzado temerosos y sus manos se aferraban al camisón de encaje con los ojos cerrados.

Recordaba aquella vez como si fuese ayer, como si fuese un sueño del que acabas de despertar, o una pesadilla.

Elena quisiera decirse a sí misma que aquella fue la única vez que las manos de Damon se posaron sobre su camisón.

Suspiró nuevamente, podía distinguir la fragancia fresca que se desplazaba sobre su nariz como si él aún permaneciera ahí, ladeó inconscientemente la cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago que le erizaba los bellos de los brazos.

Era música para sus oídos, una melodía suave y sin pretensiones, libre como las manos de él cuando se mezclaban en sus cabellos lacios, cuando las apacibles yemas de sus dedos hacían contacto con su nívea y tersa piel, haciendo caminillos mientras bajaban por la silueta de su cuello, sus hombros, y posteriormente sus brazos, en una carrera sin fin que se adaptaba a su cintura a la perfección, las manos del vampiro eran magníficas, varoniles y fuertes, y se acomodaban en la parte baja de su espalda como si aquel fuera su lugar de origen. Y él, con todo el tiempo del mundo, se limitaba en deleitarse de la belleza que ella irradiaba, de su hermosura.

Porque Damon la veía al rostro cuando ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, en un intento vago por no disfrutar del contacto de aquel demonio sobre su piel, él no se perdía detalle alguno de sus gestos ante cada sensación que le provocaba.

Y entonces le escuchaba aspirar su aire, un respiro profundo, invadiendo su espacio personal, dando un paso adelante, completamente listo para la siguiente escena, dispuesto a bajar el telón. Por ello, con una de sus manos se dedicaba minuciosamente a desenredar el pequeño nudo que tenía en la parte superior del camisón, que cubría la parte superior de su pecho y de su cuello.

Y la desnudaba, al menos así se sentía ella una vez que aquella muralla caía entre sus brazos, la fina tela de encaje se deslizaba con pasividad, cediendo a los embrujos del ser sobrenatural que se lamía los labios al ver el cuello desnudo de la rubia. Al ver sus bien proporcionados pechos subir y bajar constantemente, presos de la excitación que él sabía que provocaba.

Y entonces Elena apretaba las manos, justo cuando sabía que no había marcha atrás, cuando la muralla principal de su cuerpo caía y sentía sobre su piel los labios de Damon, que la torturaban lentamente.

Él se mantenía ahí, degustando el filo de su mentón y delineando su fino rostro con sus labios que se abrían camino hacia su cuello, le besaba con lentitud para hacer del disfrute algo impecable, para saborear su esencia sin remordimiento alguno. Y cuando su interior se revolcaba con ímpetu por las ganas entrañables de ella, se aproximaba a su cuello nuevamente.

Elena solo sentía un pinchazo que la hacía poner una mueca de dolor en su rostro, y el cosquilleo aumentaba una vez que el dolor desaparecía, y la conexión entre ambos se abría paso, se intensificaba, y la hacía perder el control.

Porque sus manos se paseaban repentinamente por sus abdominales bajo la chaqueta de cuero negra, y subían delineando su pecho firme hasta su cuello, yendo siempre a la parte posterior de su cabeza, donde sus cabellos azabaches eran presa de sus dedos. Sentía una adrenalina descargarse de su interior y una necesidad arrasadora de lanzársele encima.

Y Damon lo sabía, porque se separaba de ella y se limpiaba la sangre con la lengua y observaba las diminutas heridas que dejaba como marca de su encuentro. Porque dirigía sus labios nuevamente hacia ella, pero esta vez hacia su rostro, para besarla con ganas y llenar su alma vacía de su sabor, de su calor y de la luz que abrazaba cuando la abrazaba a ella.

Y ella le respondía el gesto con gusto, con placer en los labios, y su corazón bailaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Profundizaban el beso y sentía que la piel se le enchinaba cuando su lengua se adentraba en su cavidad, esclavizándola de su ferocidad y de la manera tan precisa en la que la hacía enloquecer, cuando sus pensamientos y todo a su alrededor desaparecían.

Ella se deleitaba de él cuando se abría la camisa y podía tocarle cuanto quisiera, cuando la hacía beber de su sangre para reponer sus propias fuerzas, aunque a ella le temblaban los pies de tan solo tenerlo cerca.

Elena quisiera mentirse, decir que jamás lo invitaría a entrar en aquella parte de la casa donde sabía que estaba segura, pero inconscientemente lo había hecho, y ahora él tenía acceso completo a su refugio, y la hacía gemir por lo bajo cuando le prensaba contra su cuerpo de aquella manera que solo podía conocer por él. Quisiera pensar que no suspiraba si escuchaba su nombre en su boca, con voz baja y pausada, cuando lo enunciaba junto a su oído, con aquel porte distinguido de la experiencia adquirida.

Elena podía mentirle a todo el mundo. Era una vil embustera, engañaba a su tía Judith, a Bonnie, a Meredith, y también a Stefan.

Su vida era un mar de secretos, un océano profundo de sentimientos encontrados y de confusiones.

Porque Elena sabía que Damon era un asesino, y seguramente era el peor chico que hubiese conocido, traicionaba a su hermano al buscarla a ella, y solo buscaba la maldad de todo lo que le rodeaba. Ella temía que solo la utilizara con ese mismo motivo, de hacerla infeliz al igual que a su hermano.

Y Elena quería culparlo de todo, porque así tal vez, solo tal vez podría mantenerse alejada de su realidad, sabiendo que Damon era el culpable por besarla, por abrazarla y acariciarla con devoción, por quitarle el aliento y por hacerla recuperarlo con su propia sangre sin siquiera sentir lo que ella siempre le echaba en cara, desprecio, asco, repugnancia.

Y ese era lo peor del caso.

Porque la verdad siempre salía a la luz, sin importar cuando quisiera ocultarla, manteniéndola en secretos, sepultada en su alma.

Porque Elena incluso podía pretender engañarse a ella misma, pero Damon la hacía ver más allá, la hacía decir la verdad, saberla y jamás ser capaz de mentirle a él. Porque con él, podía ser sincera sin miedo a descubrirse, sin el temor del qué dirán, era como si no hubiese un límite en el cual existiera lo prohibido.

Damon la hace sentirse más fuerte y poderosa de lo que sabe que es.

Abrió los ojos con gesto afligido.

Ella lo sabía, en el fondo de sí misma, que Damon volvería tarde o temprano, y ella ni se molestaría en cerrar la ventana esta vez, no después de todas las veces que la había dejado abierta después de aquella primera vez.

.

.

.

**N****otas**:

¡Hola!

Si, yo de nuevo publicando, antes de que me quede sin ideas.

Comencé en este Fandom como muchos, con la serie de Televisión, pero como soy fan de los libros, pues quise ver que le quitan, que le ponen, y bueno, me encontré con muchas diferencias.

Me he leído **Despertar, Conflicto y Furia** en 3 dias y Online porque soy pobre jajaja... me faltan varios, ya sé, pero tengo que descansar mis ojos o me quedaré más ciega de lo que estoy.

Y bueno, soy **Delena** de corazón... Amo a** Damon Salvatore** aunque Stefan no me disgusta para nada, pero este personaje es mi favorito, aunque no ha salido como yo quisiera en lo que he leído. Pero después de leer Conflicto, tenía que escribir algo al respecto.

Así que espero que sea de su agrado. Y que me dejen algún comentario con su opinión porque soy nueva en el fandom y me pongo nerviosa.

_**¡Dejen Review y haganme feliz!**_

_**Ary.**_


End file.
